With the proliferation of user-selectable vehicle options for automobiles, the need for mechanisms to alter or reprogram vehicle options, such as vehicle personalization settings, has turned to over-the-air programming. Over-the-air programming is advantageous, because WiFi applications such as downloading music and pre-computed navigation directions to a vehicle from a vehicle user's information handling device, such as a home personal computer (PC), can also be provided over the same wireless connection. However, establishing a secure wireless connection between a home PC and the vehicle is desirable. While IEEE 802.11i establishes criteria for creation of a secure wireless connection between a wireless access point and the vehicle to allow the home PC to interface to the vehicle, without additional secure methodology, it is desirable to limit the introduction of applications and limit or prohibit the ability of the home PC to alter vehicle personalization settings that a vehicle manufacturer maintains as factory programmable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for secure over-the-air modification of automotive vehicular options. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.